Euphoria
by YumiBlossom
Summary: A song fic between Sweden and Denmark as they are behind the stage when Loréen is performing. UPDATED! This time with Emmelie de Forest who sing her song while Denmark and Sweden is watching behind the curtains.
1. Euphoria

_Why, why can't this moment last forevermore? __  
__  
__Tonight, tonight eternity's an open door… __  
__  
__No, don't ever stop doing the things you do. __  
__  
__Don't go, in every breath I take I'm breathing you…_

"It's a really nice song you've written." Denmark said as he leaned on the wall next intill Sweden who stood behind the curtains and looked at Loreen as she performed.  
"Thanks." was all he said, not even giving the dane a glance.  
"Is it to Tino?" the swede turned his head an looked at Denmark with a questioning face. "The song? It's very romantic and I thought it must come directly from your heart when you wrote it." Denmark shrugged easily and turned around to walk away. "It's a very good and catchy song is all I wanted to say. Trust me, if you don't win you'll at least be in the top three."

_Euphoria_

_Forever, 'till the end of time __  
__  
__From now on, only you and I __  
__  
__We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up _

Sweden stared at the dane as he slowly walked away. Probably to his own performers to praise them once again with their good job on scene. He looked back at Loreen as he heard the public going crazy out there as she just hit the chorus.

_Euphoria_

_An everlasting piece of art __  
__  
__A beating love within my heart __  
__  
__We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up_

"To you."  
Denmark turned around. "To me?" now it was the dane with confusion written all over his face.  
"The song, I wrote it... to you." The swedes ears turned a pink color without himself noticing as he was busy staying calm infront of the other one.

_We are here, we're all alone in o__ur own Universe,_

_We are free, where everything's allowed and love comes first,_

_Forever and ever together, we sail into infinity,_

_We're higher and higher and higher, we're reaching for divinity. _

Denmark stayed quiet for a while and just listened to the song as it continued to play in the background in his mind and just as it said; it was just them right now. No one else mattered.

_Forever, 'till the end of time_

_From now on, only you and I _

The song faded out in the danes ears when he approached the swede. Sweden noticed and shifted his position looking uncomfortable as Denmark was just some inches away from him now, but tried to look like he didn't care.

_An everlasting piece of art _

"Su-..."  
DON'T call me that, it's what Finland always called me.

_A beating love within my heart _

Denmark leaned in and kissed Sweden right on his lips. "How long have you-?" They have had their days when they were together but the dane never thought Sweden were serious about it and never would be, not even now when he and Finland had a breakup from each other. A competition is a competition between Sweden and Finland after all.  
"..." Sweden didn't answer because even he didn't know why and when he began to love that stupid-looking guy. Not after all they had been through together and all the hate and fights. He just thought about the dane as the lyrics popped up in his head all of a sudden.  
"What about Finland?"  
"I don't think it was meant to be, that's all." Sweden lowered his voice as Denmark smiled and kissed the swede at the lips again.

_Euphoria_

_We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up_


	2. Only Teardrops

I said to myself that if Denmark win this I'll write another chapter on this fanfiction and they did so here it is ;)

_The sky is red tonight_

We're on the edge tonight

No shooting star to guide us

Denmark watched with bright eyes as Emmelie was on the scene, the song had just started, but he was already so proud of her. She had done so well already so he would be satisfied even if she didn't win, but he was of course still rooting for her with all his soul as this was a really good song. A taller man came up to him he noticed from the corner of his eyes and looked to the side and there stood Sweden and at once he turner around, happy to get the swedes attention like this.

"Hello Sve, how you doing?" His nickname for the other sinde he wasn't allowed to call him 'Su'. Sweden looked out on the performance outside on the big scene as the public was going crazy as the chorus came, everyone loved the guy that played the flute and Emmelies voice even more.

_Eye for an eye, why tear each other apart?_

Please tell me why, why do we make it so hard?

Look at us now, we only got ourselves to blame

It's such a shame

"Good luck tonight." Short and stiff as usual which made Denmark chuckle slightly and turned his gaze out on his contribution to Eurovison Song Contest.  
"What do you mean 'good luck'? I'll win for sure, you're my lucky charm after all." Sweden looked at the other with a raising eyebrow as if he wanted him to explain what he meant. "Last time Eurovision was held in Sweden I ended up winning, didn't I? It's fate, I know it." Still bubbling with self-confidence and energy.

_How many times can we win and lose?_

How many times can we break the rules between us?

Only teardrops

How many times do we have to fight?

How many times till we get it right between us?

Only teardrops

Sweden rolled his eyes, but one could still see a slim smile on his lips if you looked closely enough and Denmark brought up his finger and gestured for him to get closer without any words.

_So come and face me now_

Here on the stage tonight

Let's leave the past behind us

Without questioning Sweden took a few steps forward as he faced the other, bodies standing really close by now as they let the song fill the arena, echoing around them. "Thanks for the last song, I knew you would win." Intwining his fingers with Swedens as he took his hands, eyes still locked at the brilliant green ones as neither teared away their gazes from each other. "I was so happy that I couldn't help but want to return the favour."

_Eye for an eye, why tear each other apart?_

Please tell me why, why do we make it so hard?

Look at us now, we only got ourselves to blame

It's such a shame

"No problems, I'm glad you liked it." Faces so close to each other so they could feel each others breath mix together where they stood, no one knew how they ended up this close and they didn't care either as their lips were brushing.

_Tell me_

How many times can we win and lose?

How many times can we break the rules between us?

Only teardrops

Suddenly the dane was chuckling which made Sweden lean back again, wondering if something was wrong. "Damn you're really a schlager-bøg, you went all out tonight, being crazy and that act where you sang about Sweden and about swedes, I laughed my ass off." A little embarrassed Sweden looked away, mumbling something, but Denmark was fast to bring him closer again. Kissing him for real this time which made the taller of them relax once again as he kissed back, cupping the danes cheek.

_How many times do we have to fight?_

How many times till we get it right between us?

Only teardrops

Both listening to the song, but both were busy with the others lips, kissing firmly and didn't care about what others thought when they saw them. Sweden had already forgiven Denmark for those times back in the days when they always fought, it was in the past since their past and wars and fights didn't matter any longer, now was now and then was then. He loved his dane and had done since the beginning of time, he had just been lost for many centuries and then fallen in love with Finland, but both had found out after some time that they weren't meant to be and damn, Finland had even proposed to Armenia with his song.

_Only teardrops_

Only teardrops

He knew Denmark was his soulmate and Denmark knew the same about his swede. None of them afraid to confess about their hidden feelings anymore.


End file.
